Snowglobecollective.com
Snowglobecollective.com is an imitation website, pretending to be the company "in charge" of the Hanso Foundation, the DHARMA Initiative, and the Widmore Corporation. According to the WHOIS information, it was created on 25 May, 2006 2:29. The name probably comes from what a producer of Lost said, "You're not going to find all these characters in a snow globe.." Snowglobecollective.com Website Home Welcome to the homepage for Snowglobe Collective. Snowglobe is a group of companies with various strengths and resources but which are tied together by a single goal. That goal is human betterment. For centuries, men have been fighting amongst themselves. Our dream is to diminish our differences to the point of extinction. We strive to live together in peace and acceptance; a community of friends. We believe this day is coming soon. Please look around the website to learn more about what we do and what we hope to accomplish. Don't forget to sign up for an email account and visit the contact page. We look forward to reading your feedback so that we may make this website and this organization more efficient and more effective. "Imagine all the people living life in peace" ''- John Lennon About Snowglobe Collective was founded August 23, 1964 by a man named Philip Beatle. It began with almost nothing. The collective aspect did not occur until 5 years later when Philip joined forces with The Hanso Foundation and The DHARMA Initiative. Their goals were consistent and their means were pure. Over the years the Collective grew, gathering aid from such companies as Widmore Corp. and Laboratories, Infinity products, Oceanic Airlines, Paik Heavy Industries, Seoul Gateway Hotel as well as subsidiary companies of Snowglobe like Tustin Cardboard and Heatherton Paper. As a philanthropic endeavor SRMHI (Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute) was founded to help those in need. Snowglobe has also donated a significant about of money to St. Sebastian Hospital's surgical unit. Projects The Hanso Foundation This foundation was founded on a certain date by Alvar Hanso in order to search for the answers to humanity's oldest and most pressing philosophical and scientific questions: Visit the Hanso website. The DHARMA Initiative A scientific research organization founded in 1970 by Gerald and Karen DeGroot dedicated to studied various aspects if science including zoology, behaviorism, electro-magnetic phenomena, parapsychology, and meteorology: Learn more about DHARMA. Widmore Corp. This company consists of subsidiaries of construction, pharmaceuticals, groceries, and medical supplies. It has made break-through in scientific research alongside Infinity Products including food that has an incredibly long shelf life: Website. News Hanso Website Hacked The official website for The Hanso Foundation has been hacked and defaced. Here is the statement you'll now see at the homepage: "The Hanso Foundation site has been hacked by malicious infiltrators seeking to blemish the good work of many dedicated researchers. Until a legal investigation is completed, the site will no longer be accessible to the public. Namaste." We apologize for the inconvenience and we assure you that we are doing everything in our power to help rid of the problem. To see it for yourself, click here. 070706 President of Oceanic Speaks The President of Oceanic Airlines, Michael Orteig has this to say about the Flight 815 debacle, "After 25 years of service, we are forced to close our doors. Due to financial difficulties in the wake of the Flight 815 tragedy, we are no longer able to sustain service. We are deeply sorry that we can no longer serve our loyal customers, and apologize for any inconvenience our decision will cause." We are told to contact our travel agent or one of Oceanic's associate companies for arrangements. It has also been discovered that air traffic control lost communication with the flight several hours into the trip. At that time they began emergency rescue preparations. They began by contacting Figi with the hopes the flight had managed to contact them or land there. They were not successful and search and rescue has been deployed. Oceanic Airlines homepage. 092904 Flight 815 is Down Oceanic Flight 815 on its way from Sydney, Australia to Los Angeles, California has gone missing. Representatives of Oceanic Airlines refuse to comment on the status of the investigation at this time. All family members of those on the manifest must be contacted immediately. Please keep the passengers and their families in your hearts and hope for any survivors. For more information, please to go the Oceanic Airlines homepage. 092304 Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack Hit by Meteorite It has not been disclosed whether anyone was inside at the time or if anyone is hurt. For more information, please bookmark their website: Mr. Cluck's. 040404 Events Snowglobe Collective Executive Meeting There will be a meeting for all the executives of Snowglobe and its Collective including DHARMA, Hanso, Widmore, and Infinity. Mark your calendars for November 24th, 2006. There we will discuss plans for improvement as well as announce the desire to add a new company to the mix. It will be held at the Seoul Gateway Hotel in Seoul, South Korea. Transportation, lodging, and sustenance will be provided for the entire weekend. Red Sox Game Jordan Beatle is please to announce plans for a company trip to a Red Sox home game at Fenway Park next year for all Snowglobe employees and associates. Our company editor, Kimberly Oreata has agreed to plan the event and will work out the details for us. Please keep your summer open! We hope to give you more of these opportunities later. Drive Shaft Tour Postponed The tour that was set for the reunion of the popular rock band, Drive Shaft has been postponed until further notice. Other musical artists including Matt Haynes and Pearl, a Meatcoat coverband are still set to play at the selected locations. For more information, please direct your browsers to the Shaftband.com/ official page of Drive Shaft. Date Set for Beatle/Highfill Wedding Last Wednesday, Elizabeth Annie Beatle announced to her family that she and her fiance have settled on a wedding date. It will be February 23, 2007 and will be planned by Carlyle Weddings, the leader of bridal ceremonies in the country. The couple had originally decided to do a small ceremony only with close family and select friends but they have since been persuaded to dilate their plans. Please send your best wishes via the contact form on the contact page here. Execs Jordan Beatle - CEO Jordan Beatle is the direct descendent of the late Philip Beatle. She has been a part of the Collective for over 35 years, first serving as an assistant in the mail room at one of its many locations. She knows virtually everything there is to know about the organization as well as some of the more enigmatic aspects of its main projects. Tavis Highfill - Vice President Tavis has been working for Snowglobe for 8 years. He first started out in an undisclosed position for the DHARMA Initiative at The Pearl. Because of his extraordinary abilities in post-res thinking and his rumored psychic abilities, he eventually aspired onto the good side of Jordan. He will marry Elizabeth Annie Beatle, the daughter of Jordan Beatle, in the winter of 2007. Caitlin Biggerstaff - Director of Wilderness Protection Here at Snowglobe, we are aware of the harmful environmental affects of urban sprawl and industrial upgrade. We appreciate nature and work to compromise for it. Miss Biggerstaff's role in the Snowglobe family is to ensure the existence of nature. She decides for us on what locations to build and on what locations to not. She is also head of the energy department, working to create more efficient forms of energy and cutting down on waste. She has been working for us for almost 2 years, having worked as a photographer for the popular magazine National Geographic. She enjoys equestrian activities and reading. Kimberly Oreata - Editor in Chief As you may have seen, we have pages and pages of literature regarding our organization as well as our partners. Kimberly's job is to make sure these texts make sense grammatically and socially. Apart from writing/editing, she enjoys acting. She has performed in a number of musicals and plays including RENT, The Wizard of Oz, Hamlet, The Misanthrope, The Iceman Cometh, and Give Me Your Answer, Do!. She has also written and directed many plays showed in Alberta, Canada where she was born. Her grandfather, Adam Oreata was good friends with Philip Beatle but had no part in the founding of Snowglobe Collective. Matthew Zager - Webmaster Matthew first became interested in computer technology in 1991, only four years aftere he was born. He taught himself HTML and soon became a legend among others in cyberspace. He went to prison for two years at the age of 11 for hacking into the PCA Dbank, which landed him a position working for the government. His exact duties during that time are unknown. He created and has been managing the Snowglobe website for 1 year now. Contact There is a place for you name, email, subject of question, and question. Please only contact us if you have a question that cannot be answered on this site or a page linked to one of our Associate companies. We are all quite busy. *Name: *Email Address: *Question/Comment: Hate Mail *Letter **Name: fake **Email Address: fake@fake.com **Question/Comment is regarding: Other **Question/Comment: This is a fake lost related website and you are a loser who is like all those other people who thinks that they can fool people with this b******t *Response **''We've been getting a lot of mail from people asking me about some TV show called LOST. I assure you that if there is such a show, we know nothing about it. This is a real organization with real goals. We have employees and volunteers all over the world and we have real associates. So to answer this person's question who was apparently too scared to put his/her real name or address, if this is a "fake" site than the person who made it is no more of a loser than the people who go to it. The site took me 10 minutes to make and the rest of the time was waiting for each department to finish their respective contributions to it. But we thank you all for the mail and especially the love letters like the one above.'' *Letter **Name: yessir **Email Address: yessir@arafat.com **Question/Comment is regarding: Events **Question/Comment: what the??? *Response **''Please do not send us messages like that especially if you're not even willing to give yourself full credit for the message. I don't have time to decode your cryptic and vague thoughts. Like I said before, they don't pay me enough for that. Regardless, I at least appreciate the thought itself. Thank you again.'' Notes This page talks about to many companies from Lost, official websites, and scam websites. *'Companies from LOST:' **Carlyle Weddings **DHARMA Initiative **Hanso Foundation **Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack **Oceanic Airlines **Paik Heavy Industries **Santa Rosa Mental Health Institute **Seoul Gateway Hotel **St. Sebastian Hospital **Widmore Corporation *'Official Websites' **Oceanic Airlines **The Hanso Foundation *'Scam websites' **Drive Shaft **DHARMA Initiative **Widmore Laboratories **Mr. Cluck's Chicken Shack Category:Websites